Howling Edd
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: On an average scam run there is a betrayal and death. Double D is given something he thought a myth. A bite from a werewolf. Now he must deal with that and a rival pack. ON HOLD
1. The Ed

I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy

**The Ed**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. Two of the three Eds were waiting outside for their third and final member. They stood outside of his basement window. Unfortunately one did not know the meaning of the word patience.

"What is taking lumpy so long?" shouted the shortest of the trio. "We've wasted most of the day. It's almost sun set, we barely have time for a quick scam."

Eddy was the shortest and loudest of the three, loudest in the whole area. He was the self-appointed leader of the group. He was the one who came up with the ideas for the scams. He was greedy with an unhealthy obsession for money and jawbreakers. It seemed he would do anything for them.

"Come now Eddy there's probably a perfectly good reason for his tardiness." Double D tried to reason.

Edd or Double D as he was called by his friends was the brains of the group. He was a genius in the making. Capable of designing and building many constructs out of every day material. Often the voice of reason he was very polite and well-mannered. Unfortunately he had a small obsession himself, one for order and cleanliness. That and he never took off his skull-cap.

"What could be more important than money and jawbreakers?" asked or shouted Eddy.

"Family for one" answered Double D.

"You can buy family sock-head" retorted Eddy "with enough money you can have a hot wife, maybe a model. Maybe more than one." He spoke with a perverted leer.

"Polygamy Eddy" spoke Edd "Honestly, have you no shame."

"Nope"

It was at that moment that the basement window burst open to reveal the third and final Ed.

Ed the tallest of them was the muscle. He is the strongest in the whole Cul-de-sac. He often shows strength that should be impossible for most adults. He was a bit on the naïve side and low in intelligence. There have been times when he would show intelligence that rivaled double D. His hygiene being poor was an understatement. Ed is kind and has a positive attitude toward life and people. His obsession was gravy and his monster collection of comics, movies, ect. His jacket was like Double D's hat. It rarely comes off no matter the climate.

"ED" She shouted in a rage. No surprise there. "What are you doing?"

Sarah is Ed's abusive, bossy, easily angered little sister. Her strength was second only to Ed, though he would never hit her so she used that to her advantage. Her shouts were second only to Eddy. She was a skilled fighter for one so young, the second youngest in the Cul-de-sac. Only nine years old.

"Nothing little sister who causes me pain" spoke Ed.

"What's the brat doing here?" questioned Eddy "We need to go lumpy, we're burning money time."

"Mom said you had to watch me while they're gone" she shouted "you weren't trying to leave were you?"

"Enough, let's just drop her off with curly cue and…." Spoke Eddy referring to Jimmy but was cut off.

"Jimmy is getting his braced examined Eddy" spoke Double D.

"And how do you know"

"I feel obligated to monitor his progress" he answered before adding "as should you."

"Why should I care about the twerp's mouth?"

"IT WAS YOUR SCAM IDEA THAT PUT THE BRACES ON HIM." He and Sarah answered. However Sarah's shout dwarfed Double D's.

"Alright, alright" he surrendered "so what are we going to do with mammoth mouth here." His answer was a punch in the face from said 'mammoth mouth'.

"Why not bring her along?" Offered Double D

"What?" screamed both Eddy and Sarah

Truthfully Sarah didn't want to spend her day with her brother and his friends. She was just messing with them.

Eddy just didn't like to be around her.

"Yes, that way Ed can watch her and you can still scam" he reasoned. "It might go even quicker with an extra set of hands."

"There is no way I'll let her…" he never finished.

"Quicker job equals quicker money" he explained "quicker money equals quicker jawbreaker."

_Hook line and sinker. _He knew that Eddy was in his grasp with the first half of that sentence but he really wanted to drive it home.

"F-Fine let's go"

"I can't wait to get my cut" announced Sarah. "I'm going to buy so much fudge for me and Jimmy."

This stopped Eddy in his tracks. In a quick second he was in front of Sarah.

"Who says YOUR'RE getting a cut?" he screamed "We're watching you so you have to do what your told pipsqueak."

Double D saw were this was going. It seemed Eddy just didn't learn his lesson. He decided to interfere before Eddy could feel Sarah's wrath. AGAIN

"Eddy I have a solution" he intervened "Why don't Ed and I split our cut with her. That way you get ALL of yours."

"Fine" After a second he reluctantly agreed "but if you're going to hang with the Ed's, you need to be an Ed." He said with a sly grin.

"Well…Edna, today you get to spend a day in the life of an Ed, how do you feel?" Edd asks hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well" she starts "It could be better if it weren't for fathead over there."

"Ed, you've been awfully quite" stated Double D "Is everything well?"

"We three chums are now four" he stated happily "now let's make those pigeons poor."

This statement made everyone pause. Sarah and Edd stared in disbelief, while Eddy laughed.

"EDDY" Double D shouted accusingly. "Do you have something to do with that statement?"

"Who me?" he tried to play innocently.

"Let's just get through this and hope we can clean Ed's mind."

"Last one to the junkyard is a rotten Ed."

"Egg Eddy" Double D corrected.

"I know what I said."

"But Eddy eggs come from chickens and I love…" Eddy cut him off.

"Fine, can we go now?" asked Eddy before taking off with Ed behind him at a slower pace. Possibly hoping for the egg, the closest to a chicken he'll get.

"Honestly Double D, I don't know why you stay with my brother and that fathead." Stated Sarah.

"Well if I didn't who would watch Ed?" asked Double D

"What do you mean?"

"Think about that statement Ed just made" he answered "How do you think Ed would be with just Eddy"

After a second of that thought Sarah felt like emptying her breakfast. She never appreciated Double D more than she does now.

They followed behind the two Ed's at a slower pace.

"Tonight is a special night you know" stated Double D

"How?" she asked.

"Tonight is a blue moon, do you know what that means?" she shook her head "It means we'll be having a full moon."

**I will TRY to update once a week. I want YOU to REVIEW EACH chapter even when complete. I won't just quit this for a new story, I'm going to see this one through.**


	2. The Howl

I do not own 'Ed, Edd, N Eddy'

**The Howl**

Double D and Sarah decided to take their time as they went to the junkyard. It wasn't a slow pace but it wasn't quick either. It was dusk when they arrived to the destined sight.

The sight they arrived to was upsetting. Eddy was having Ed do all of the work himself. Ed was digging through a pile and moving heavy objects. Eddy himself was sitting on a clean pile watching.

Sarah looked at Double D and he looked at her, they understood. This is exactly like what he had been talking about.

"Double D what took you?" he asked "The pip-squeak slow you down?"

"No Eddy we just decided to move at a leisurely pace."

"So what lame scam idea are we doing" asked Sarah. She was upset that her brother was being manipulated by a lowlife. That was her job.

"I'll have you know this is full proof" he stated "It's one of our older an successful scam ideas"

"Congratulations Eddy" stated Double D "You just used common sense with a multi-syllable word."

"Stuff it sock head"

"What is it?" she was impatient.

"We are going to…"

"AHH" Shouted Ed

"What's wrong Ed?" asked Double D as he made his way to Ed.

He noticed that he was holding his hands together as if to hide them. Taking them he opened his friend's hands. On his palms were horrible red blisters.

"Goodness Ed, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He motioned to the pipe he dropped. It was about three feet long with a broken, jagged end. As Double D examined it he noticed it was silver. It was a clean metal with no rust, so no fear of tetanus.

"Well you seem to be allergic to this metal." He explained "It seems to be silver."

"Silver…As in valuable…as in CASH?" asked Eddy. He quickly snatched the silver pipe from Double D.

"Honestly Eddy" spoke a disappointed Double D "our friend is injured and all you care about is cash. Come here Ed." Double D took the opportunity to use his 'ALWAYS' on hand sanitizer. He quickly poured it in Ed's hands.

"Wait silver…like in 'The return of wolf boy' special addition. Am I a werewolf?" before anyone could say the obvious 'no' he moved. He dashed to the top of the mountain trash pile. "I am Ed hear me roar." He took a deep breath and roared. It was a horrible attempt, loud and obnoxious.

"Wolves howl moron, not roar" spoke a figure. Every one turned to the stranger on a pile next to Ed. The shadows of the starting night made him difficult to see. His voice was obviously new to them. That meant he wasn't from the Cul-De-Sac. "Like this."

He went to a taller pile. The light from the rising moon and setting made him visible. The newcomer was in fact a stranger. He seemed to be a little older than them. Maybe he was older by three or four years. At most he was sixteen or seventeen.

He looked at the still rising moon

Leaned his head back

And howled

It wasn't what any of them had been expecting. This wasn't the cheap imitation that they had been expecting. It was an echoing hum. This was an actual howl.

A wolf's how.

But he's a man…_isn't he?_

_To be continues_

**I know it was short but I'll make it up to you next chapter. Review**


	3. The Wolves

I do not own 'Ed, Edd N Eddy'

**The wolves**

"Do you know why wolves howl?" asked the figure. None of the Ed's responded "to summon their pack"

The effect of the howl was fast but the statement seemed to be the signal. Out from every corner came multiple figures. They were mostly concealed by the shadows. The moon however made them visible enough to see.

Each took a position on top of a mountain of trash. Beside them seemed to be a few dog shaped figures. They were obviously wolves.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded. There seemed to be a slightly large amount of them. It was a total of seventeen, twenty three with the wolves, if Double D counted correctly. With the level of skills that he could count, he most likely was. Those were the ones in the immediate vicinity. He could see the outlines of more in the shadows of the junkyard.

At their arrival they seemed to give a slight nod to the one who howled. _It seems that he's the leader_. Thought Double D

"Gentlemen" Asked Edd, trying not to show his fearful side. "if it's money you want we don't have any."

The statement seemed to be as if he told them a joke. All of the strangers were laughing a dark laugh. Even the wolves were barking out what seemed to be a chuckle.

"Money" one laughed "We don't need money. We have something else in mind"

It was then that Ed took an unconscious step in front of Sarah. No matter how afraid he was one thing mattered to him, protecting his little sister. He may not be very smart but he was still an older brother.

It was his duty to protect her.

Double D noticed this action and felt a small since of pride for his friend. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one to notice this.

"What is this?" spoke the leader "a lone little Omegas attempting to protect a pup." Another chorus of laughter

"Alpha" Ed spoke seriously "I'm an alpha"

"What do you plan to do against us?" he asked "you're a one-wolf pack" He sneered "you're no better off than an Omega."

That seemed to strike a nerve with Ed as he took a threatening step forward.

Double D wasn't brave, that was a well known fact. However, he wouldn't leave his friends to stand alone. As unnoticeably as possible he leaned down and picked up the silver pipe Eddy dropped. He wasn't unnoticeable enough. Eddy saw this and did the selfish thing, he took the pipe from Double D. This caught every ones attention.

"Drop the pipe" spoke the leader

Double D was not too keen on abandoning a friend. He was however, too terrified to voice his thought. He was trying to think of a way out, the order gave him an idea.

"Here take it" offered Double D "Its silver you can go have it transferred into its proper currency."

"No way." Shouted Eddy "That pipe is mine…ours" he corrected himself.

"Eddy" shouted Sarah "just give them the pipe?"

"Eddy?" questioned the leader "Oh, it _is_ you"

"Yeah…uh…oh well here he is Alpha, just like I promised."

"Eddy what in Sam-hill is going on?" asked double D

"We only needed the one" spoke the now dubbed Alpha "The rest are useless to us."

"Well consider the rest gifts."

"Fine, now get…"

"We had a deal…AHH"

He cut himself off with a scream of fear. One of the strangers from the back jumped on Eddy and pinned him. No one could react as he growled and bit into Eddy's shoulder. As fast as he had bitten him he was back into his place by a wolf. As if he had never moved from that spot.

"Eddy" they cried "Are you okay?"

"Leave" ordered Alpha

Eddy didn't even acknowledge them. He dropped the pipe and ran off into the dark. As he ran he let out a laugh, as if he had won the lottery. He never looked back to see what would become of his friends.

"Eddy" Screamed Sarah "Get back here"

She then began to scream out profanities no one, not even a sailor, would or even should know. Let alone say them. Even the strangers seemed to turn their heads in embarrassment.

"My word…" was all Double D could muster.

"Sarah?" asked Ed as if he couldn't believe his ears.

It was then that she came out of her verbal rage. She looked around and noticed that all eyes were on her. She at least had the decency to blush. Not that it could be seen in the darkness.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Time to bag our prey" spoke a wolf.

_Wait…_

"Did that wolf just talk?" asked Double D as he cleaned out his ears.

"No" the wolf answered in a cocky tone. "Now it's time to hunt."

That seemed to be the trigger word for all of them. They each seemed to start grunting and growling. Their bodies seemed to grow in size. It was thanks to the moon that they could see this.

When it was over they wished that they couldn't.

They seemed to grow to the size of a bear. Hair seemed to force its way out of their bodies. Their mouth grew until it was a muzzle. The fangs inside were an inch long and matched their clawed paws.

They may look like bears but it was obvious they could kill one in moments.

The wolves seemed to grow as well. No more than a foot or two in length and height but it was still noticeable.

Not all seemed to change as drastically. Some seemed to become more feral. They grew hair, claws, ect. But that was the extent. If Double D wasn't panicking he would have been intrigued.

"Double D" spoke Ed in a rarely seen serious manner "I want you to take Sarah and run."

"What?"

"I said RRRRUUUUNNNN!" Ed fell to the ground as he discarded his jacket. His body became both hairy and larger. He was becoming one of them. While in the middle of his transformation he looked at them with his wild eyes. "NOW"

With that he leaped into the fray as he continued to change.

Double D didn't need to be told twice. He quickly picked up Sarah and ran. Grabbing the pipe he went into the woods.

"After them!" someone yelled.

"The chase is on" another responded.

_Not cool, not cool_ he chanted from forced habit.

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN WHEN COMPLETE **


	4. Protecting The Pup

I do not own 'Ed, Edd, N Eddy'

**Protecting the pup**

Run. That was what his legs were doing. What they were told to do by his best friend. He needed to get away, for both his sake and Sarah's…_SARAH!_

He had completely forgotten about her.

Looking down he saw her clinging onto him for dear life. She was shaking as the hot tears came down her face.

That was when he remembered _No matter how strong she is, she's still just a little girl._

At a closer look he saw that she was openly sobbing. _Not surprising._ What confused him was that he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beat. It was both loud and erratic.

Taking a peek over his shoulder he saw that they were alone. No one was following yet. That gave them at least, he prayed, AT LEAST a moments rest.

As he came to a slowing halt the exertion of the physical strain came. His muscles were burning. His lungs felt as if they were going to explode.

As he set Sarah down he felt as if his legs were going to give out. He tried using the metal pipe as a crutch. That didn't go so well. He toppled over on to his side.

As he sat there he felt two arms wrap around his waist and tug. Looking up he saw Sarah, she was trying to lift him up. She was speaking at a rapid pace, not that Double D could hear her to begin with.

"Stop" he spoke at what he hoped was a low tone. "We need to calm ourselves so we can think properly." He said more to himself than her. He needed to think so that he could get her out of here like Ed asked him to. "Ed" he mumbled.

_Breath in, tighten muscles, breath out, relax muscles, breath in…_He repeated this process until his heart slowed. He could hear again.

That caught Sarah's attention.

"What do we do Double D?" she asked through her now trembling voice. "What about Ed?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to find a logical explanation for all of these bestial, bi-petal, canine type mutations"

"…What?" Now THAT confused her.

"I'm trying to think on why they mutated into dog…" he was interrupted.

"Wolf" a voice chided.

"Wolf people" he corrected himself "Thank you Sarah"

"That wasn't me" she responded.

"Also were not mutated animals" it spoke again "We are true children of the moon. We are werewolves."

They both paused. Double D then began to mentally curse himself as he looked around. They had waited too long. They were caught off guard. AGAIN

Around them were a total of seven enemies. Four man-wolves three larger than normal wolves, and a large bear like one.

"Sarah" Edd spoke "Get behind me.

She complied.

He slowly bent down to pick up the pipe that he dropped. Holding the end out as he stood in front of Sarah like a meat shield. _Probably the best I could do anyway. _He thought to himself.

_Think Eddward think. What do you know about werewolves? _He thought to himself. _Come on Ed, you must have told me something in one of your monster rants. _

"Well isn't that brave" spoke a wolf "trying to protect the pup? It won't do you any good."

The fact that the wolf was speaking was unnerving enough. His statement put Double D further on edge. This caused him to aim the silver pipe at the wolf. The wolf didn't take to kindly to that. It started growling more and more.

_Why would it be unnerved by a simple pipe? It's just silver…Wait…silver, that's it._

Even Double D, the, Can't be proven by science not true, kind of guy knew the age old tale. Werewolves and silver DO NOT add up. _I just need a way to test this theory to see if the books and movies were right._

As this realization came about, a wolf who had previously spoken attacked.

He made a dash toward the two and struck with his teeth to bite. Double D barely had any time to bring the pip up to defend.

The wolf's teeth nearly took off his hand. Instead it took off a piece of the pipe's end leaving it jagged. This action terrified Double D. His only reaction was a kick. He knew he wasn't strong but luck was on his side. His kicked the wolf in the neck, in the throat. This caused it to swallow.

That seemed to have a bad affect on the monstrous wolf. It hacked and coughed as if it were choking, as if it were in pain. _So silver is bad for them._

The other two wolves seemed worried for it, he was proven right when one came closer. Double D saw this as an advantage. Using the opportunity before him he struck. Using all of his strength he closed his eyes and thrust the metal pipe forward.

He felt the pipe break through flesh as he continued to dig through. Opening his eyes he saw that he had pierced another wolf in the side. From what he could remember about a wolf's anatomy, he had just pierced a lung. Maybe both with how deep the pipe was in. This wolf was dead on it's feet.

The first was still choking, which seemed to be coming to an end. The hacks had become less frequent.

The third, which was a distance away, was growling and coming closer. With a mighty leap it jumped high into the air. The intentions to pin Edd were obvious.

_Please let this work. _Prayed Edd as he decided to use a hastily thought up plan. Truthfully, it wasn't his plan. It was a situation he had seen in a few movies with Ed.

Acting fast he pushed Sarah out to the side from behind him. Raising the pipe up, he pointed it toward the incoming figure. Holding a tight grip on the pipe, he let his body go limp. As the massive body fell onto him he realized what he was doing. _This is the worst idea I have ever thought up._ With that thought the wolf's body consumed him.

He laid there under the massive thrashing form of the wolf. It seemed that the pipe had dug into its body, but not deep enough. _I am exhausted and I'm under a werewolf_. It took everything he had and more to keep the constantly shifting wolf from falling onto him. Now Double D wasn't brave, this whole ordeal was a miracle, but he was a realist.

He closed his eyes as he accepted his fate.

Until he heard her

"DOUBLE D" she screamed

_Sarah!_ He had completely forgotten about her.

Looking to the side he saw her. She picked up a stick and charged toward them. When she was in striking distance, that's exactly what she did. She struck at the massive body that was covering him. Through fresh tears she called his name as she struck and struck over and over again. _Why is she striking it? Why isn't she running?_

Even as he asked himself this, he knew the answer.

Because she's a friend

Because she cares

Because…she wasn't Eddy

As she continued to strike away a wolf-man decided to act. With a simple swing of his arm he knocked her back five feet. When she came to a halt she didn't get back up. That didn't stop the wolf-man from making his way toward her still form.

He couldn't let them hurt her _she's just a little girl._ He thought to himself. When he saw the man-wolf 'pop' his claws, he knew that was just his intentions.

That made him mad. He felt rage he had never felt, not even at Eddy's betrayal. They were going to hurt the Sarah, a friend of **HIS**. He would not let that happen.

Using the new strength, from what he would guess was PURE hatred, he pushed the pipe all of the way through. It tore through the other side of the wolf. The wolf tensed then went still. He pushed the carcass off to the other side.

_ I don't know what is going on or care. I NEED to save Sarah._

Using his new found strength he pulled the pipe out of the corpse and charged. As he ran he held the pipe like a lance and howled into the night as loud as hi throat would let him. _If any of this means anything than I hope Ed see's me as a part of his pack. If he is one of these beasts he should be here soon. If not I'll die like a fool AND untidily._

As Double D closed the distance he thrust the pipe at the surprised wolf-man. The pipe would have pierced the center of the. I repeat, WOULD have. The target simply sidestepped and slapped Double D.

His head was throbbing but he was able to sit up. As he looked at the man-wolf the color left his face.

"Oh dear…" he squeaked.

"Ha ha scared yet?"

Double D didn't respond. All he did was point. This didn't confuse the man-wolf, what did was that he was pointing behind him.

Turning he saw what scared Double D.

Before his head was knocked off…

…into Double D's lap

"Oh my…"

**Review like no tomorrow**


	5. The AxED man

I do not own 'Ed, Edd n Eddy'

**The AxED man**

As Double D stared at the severed head in his lap he could only wonder who he would risk their lives to save his.

Only two people came to mind.

The first was Ed. For obvious reasons it could not be him. He was currently fighting a bunch of these…_beasts._

The second was Sarah…who was currently unconscious.

Looking up he saw that whoever saved him was currently busy. He; _or she_ he thought to himself, was swing a fireman's axe. Whoever the mystery person was they were keeping the werewolves away. _Guess they don't want to lose their heads. _Had the situation not been so dire he would have laughed.

The mysterious figure then reached into their waist a pulled out something shiny. The opposing man-wolf just swatted at it. It went flying a few feet.

He turned his attention back to Sarah.

Rushing to her side he checked her for injuries. After a quick check he saw that she had no sprains or broken bones. _Thank heavens for advanced health class._ There was however the slight chance of a concussion, but it being night he couldn't be sure. _Curse this lighting._

Turning his attention back to his savior he paled.

Whoever they were, they were not in a good situation.

One of the man-like werewolves had gotten their hands on the axe mid-swing. He was currently using one hand to overpower the axe men. While it seemed as if the axe man was using every ounce of strength available to push, the wolf-man didn't even seem to be straining.

The use of one hand and laughter was a dead giveaway.

That was when he had realized something.

_All of the wolves' attentions were on that axe man; I could take Sarah and leave. _A second thought occurred. _I could get out of here faster on my own just like Eddy… Just…like…Eddy._

Double had never felt as low in his life as he had then. His thought of abandoning her to the wolves _(pun not intended)_ made him feel sick.

Ed's selflessness was still fresh in his mind.

.

.

.

_"Double D" spoke Ed in a rarely seen serious manner "I want you to take Sarah and run."_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Ed was sacrificing himself so that _both _he _and_ Sarah could make it out alive.

He had to make a choice. Turning back toward the scuffle, he analyzed the situation. The axe was discarded as the wolf man held the axe man a foot off the ground with one hand. He heard the wolf-man talk.

"Hasn't any one ever told you?" he asked the axe man "don't mess with the best."

He made a choice.

Running forward he picked up the pipe "Well YOU have yet" he pulled his arms back "to MESS with the REST" he swung.

Only to be caught in the man-wolf's hand.

"Was that it?" he asked.

"He said the REST" Shouted an angry voice.

Turning their heads was difficult but the managed. What they saw surprised them.

Sarah was running toward them at a full sprint. When she was five feet away she acted.

Using her momentum she jumped. Extending her foot she went for a flying kick.

The man-wolf's hands were too full to protect him.

Her kick landed…

…right between his legs.

Even Double D winced. Werewolf or not he was still a male. That was a spot that brought pain to ALL men.

There was only one outcome from that situation.

He released both Double and the axe man as he fell unto his knees. He then cradled his very hurt man/ wolf hood as he groaned.

He never noticed the axe come down on his head.

The axe man picked up the axe as Double D picked up his pipe. Sarah simply raised her fist; _they're dangerous enough on their own, _Double D thought. The three turned their attention to the three remaining wolves.

"**Enough"** Shouted a booming voice. It was full of power and anger.

It froze all three humans in raw fear. The two remaining man wolves seemed to be a bit nervous.

All five turned toward the hulking monster as he stepped forward. It wasn't like in the movies Ed had made them watch.

The creature moving toward over them at seven maybe even eight feet tall. Its body was rippled with muscle that was covered in brown fur. Its claws were an inch long and razor sharp attached to paws that looked as if it could crush them. _It probably could_. Its muzzle carried a set of sharp teeth covered in saliva. Its eyes were an eerie yellow that glowed with hate.

"We can handle them" spoke a man-wolf.

"**Like Betas and Subordinates**?**"** he growled.

"The Betas went in one at a time and the Subordinates were new to fighting." The other tried to reason.

"**Full moon. Three subordinates. Two Betas"** he practically roared. _Wolves don't roar, _he reminded himself_._

As the werewolves continued to argue among themselves Double D took the opportunity to look at the axe man. _Axe women _he corrected himself as his eyes wondered to his chest. She was wearing a dark, thin hooded coat and a scarf on her face and…shorts. Had the situation not been dire he would have remarked on the unevenness.

Their eyes met as he stared at her. She had a raised eyebrow and he realized he was staring. As he tried mumble out an apology he saw her making hand motions. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders to show he did not understand.

She pointed toward the item that was knocked out of her hand. Pulling her hand back she made a fist. Using her index finger and thumb she made a check. He nodded in understanding.

Slowly, as slowly as he could he moved toward Sarah. Neither took their eyes off the beasts until he made the same signal. She nodded.

All three turned back to the wolves.

"We can end this" he gestured between himself and his small comrade. "Two Betas are enough."

"**Enemy mine" **he spoke "**Mine alone" **He looked at the three humans.

It was time to end this.

**My fellow readers. Many of you have not reviewed my story. I am glad that you added me to favorites. I just want you all to review. I WANT your opinions. I WANT your thoughts. I NEED them. **

**GUMDALL SHALL BE UPDATED SOON. **


	6. Brain Vs Beast

I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or team four star

**Brain vs. Beast**

The trio stood their ground both sides all had one final thought.

_It's time to end this._

"**Now you face Alpha wolf"**

The beast made the first move.

With speed something that size shouldn't posses it lunged forward and made a mad dash for the humans. With a quick extension of its arms it knocked both Edd and the axe-_woman _away. It simply drove through them.

Now it was standing on the backside of the clearing. He eyed them waiting for them to move. They didn't.

_That speed! That strength!_

Realization hit Edd.

This was no ordinary fight. They were up against a WEREWOLF! A true beast from movies and legends! And a higher up one from the reaction of the other two.

_What was I thinking? _All they had to defend themselves with were a pipe and axe. Looking over he saw the other two came two the same conclusion.

Standing back up he was on wobbly knees. Any since of bravery and courage were gone. All of it disappeared with the energy from the adrenalin rush. He held the pipe in front of him but it was a feeble defense. _I can't do this._

He dropped the pipe.

"EDD!" came a cry "What are you doing?"

Turning to the side he saw that it was the axe-_women._

"I realize I'm going to die." He spoke

"I know your scared" _that's an understatement _"but this isn't you."

"What do you mean?" asked a shaking Sarah.

"The fear you two are feeling is the kind that clouds your judgment." She responds "this isn't you. You Edd have been moving in blindly. Sarah, what happened to all of your confidence?" she asked with a bit of smugness. "Or have you become a coward?"

"I'M NO COWARD" It seemed she got the desired reaction.

Sarah was a fighter. Being afraid wasn't her way. Being angry was. While most became reckless from it, she used it.

Edd looked down at himself. His cloths were ruined and dirty._ Messy, messy, messy._

He slowed his breathing. He could now think clearly. _Okay she's right._ Double D had been reckless. That wasn't him. He was brains, not brawns.

Straitening his hat he looked at the werewolf. He had been standing there so sure of himself. _Such arrogance_

"Let's put this mutt down!" the axe-_woman_ spoke.

"**How?" **He asked amused **"I'm bigger, stronger, powerful."**

Double D picked up his pipe and stepped forward._ . It's time to show him why brains have defeated the simpletons countless times in the pass._

"The laws of mass dictates that the mass of an object dramatically increases the force of impact when said object collides with the ground, and with your size you'll make an extensively large impact upon your inevitable defeat!"

Just like that the tension was cut.

Everyone stood frozen. The humans and the werewolves stared at Double D in confusion. They mustered a single-

"What?" _It's good to be 'Brain.'_

"I think he means the bigger you are the harder you fall?" The axe-_woman _(A.W. from now on) asked rather than answered.

Double D nodded.

"Why didn't he just say that?" asked an irritated wolf man.

"I have lessened my immense vocabulary for the sake of my acquaintances. I will not grant the same toward such savage Neanderthals."

**"STOP TALKING"** It bellowed as if in pain.

They saw the opportunity.

Edd and A.W. charged with their respective weapons in hand.

Sarah made a mad dash toward their hope.

Going on either side of the beast they took a position. Moving in they took a swing at their respective sides.

Double D landed the blow with all of his strength. _I believe I felt a rib give out._ A.W. landed a hit as well. She embedded the axe deep into its side. Its howl of pain gave them hope.

Edd didn't stop. He continued to strike at the beast.

For a whole five seconds.

Tossing his arms out, the beast struck Double D in the chest knocking him a few feet back. He landed in a painful heap. The hit cracked a rib and the land sprained he left ankle. Edd was down.

Taking her eyes off the beast A.W. made her first mistake.

Taking the golden opportunity he grabbed her in between his massive arms. It began to give her the hug of death.

The pressure was a slow build. It slowly began to draw low grunts from A.W. They soon became shouts of pain…and fear. Just as quickly as the screams came, the silence came faster.

The beast took it all in, it wanted to enjoy itself.

"HEY, YOU OVERGROWN MUTT" came an angry shout. This drew all of the werewolves' attention "HAHA YOU LOOKED."

It was Sarah. She was on the ground as if she had been praying…or searching. She had noticed the danger A.W. was in so she acted.

Angry and humiliated it decided to end its death hug. Opening its muzzle it faced A.W. The intentions were clear.

The beast struck. Its jaws came down with unimaginable force.

Its teeth tore through its victim. Spraying blood and rending the flesh. The warm red nectar of life was quenching his thirst. Bones could be heard snapping as the fangs pressed deeper and deeper in.

The beast was happy.

There was only one problem. The beast had bitten into the wrong target.

_**Flashback**_

'_Think Eddward think!'_

_ The beast drew his head back…_

_ 'No time to think!'_

_Acting unlike himself again he moved. Quickly getting to his feet, he ignored the searing pain. He charged in without a plan._

_Again_

_He did the dumbest thing he'd probably do. (This Chapter)_

_He jumped onto the beast's back._

_As its powerful jaws came down, he used the only thing he could think of to save A.W. _

_His arm_

_As the mouth closed it tore through his flesh. It crushed his bones. The blood was spilling profusely. It practically flew out._

_**End Flashback**_

His pain was unimaginable. If one listened his screams could be heard all the way back toward the cul-de-sac.

Angered at being denied his target the beast acted blindly. Tightening his mouth's grip on Edd's arm he dropped A.W. With a twist of his neck he flipped Double D off and onto the ground.

He tried to stand but the pain in his arm alone was enough to bring him to his knees. He tries to cradle his arm.

Big mistake

_This beast has just crushed both my Ulna and radius bone. That pull and toss even tore my humeroradial joint. The strength in its jaws alone is terrifying. Is this beast just playing with us. _

The beast stood over Edd ready to strike.

"DOUBLE D GET DOWN" Sarah shouted. Edd did and was rewarded with a loud sound.

**BANG**

Sarah had found and fired the gun. The bull cut through the field in the blink of an eye. It hit the beast dead on.

Right in the heart

The wolves stood there. The humans stood there.

The beast stood there.

"**Pathetic"**

"Impossible" cried Edd.

"**No silver" **it replied.

The beast then walked toward Sarah. Not needing its speed. Where could she go? She aimed the gun again and pulled the trigger. Only to here the click of an empty chamber removing her hope.

It stood over her. It's large size amplified by her terrified and small size.

It raised its paw claws extended. And came down…

On a moving blur

It had knocked Sarah out of the way and revealed itself to be A.W. The claws had raked its way through her back. Tearing through the flesh like a knife through butter.

"**Always someone in way!" **It raised its claw for a second strike.

"If you touch her" Edd whispered "I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD OVER MY BED" he shouted.

The beast gave Edd a second glance and gave what seemed to be a scoff. He did a double take and froze.

He then whimpered in fear and backed away.

Edd was confused. He was on a sprained ankle. His left arm useless and he was bleeding profusely. It was a miracle he hadn't suffered from blood loss.

_What could be so frightening?_

Turning around he received an answer.

"Oh dear…

It was big. Bigger than the beast they were facing by a whole foot. Covered in blood. And it was angry.

With a mighty roar it leaped.

**The next chapter is the final confrontation. I haven't been getting many reviews so here's my offer. The more you all review the sooner I'll update. That goes for all of my stories.**

**If not, then you wait.**


	7. Magic words

I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy

**Magic words**

_Are those words magic or something?_ Usually Edd would never think of such a ridicules option. Usually he would assume coincidence but at this point _a ridicules situation calls for one. _Every time he spoke those words someone appeared._ If I survive this ordeal I'll have to experiment with it._

The new beast's leap was quite a feat. It landed in the middle of the forest in one go. It was pretty close to the Alpha wolf.

It seemed to keep the Alpha from moving with just the snarl on its massive jaw. It eyed the battleground and its occupants. It stopped when it locked its eyes on an injured A.W. and Sarah above her. It then set its sights on Double D.

**"You howl?"** It asked.

_That howl actually worked?_

"Ed?" asked Edd "Is that you?"

"**No" **It answered. **"You howl?"** it asked again aggravated.

"Yes" _No point in lying._

"**Good" **It spoke **"I save them for condition."**

"What condition?" asked a nervous Sarah. _It's probably something truly important and irreplaceable._

No one could blame her. They were losing and now this. A new beast that scares the others has just appeared. Now it's in charge of the situation.

"**A life" **He stated.

Edd froze. He saw Sarah pause and even the wounded A.W. stiffen up. He locked eyes with A.W. for a second. He saw her nod in agreement._ Why would she sacrifice her life for us?_

"Fine" _Sometimes I wish I wasn't right._

The larger of massive beast charged at the so called Betas.

He reached the first.

Grabbing him, it squeezed his neck and hoisted him into the air. It then impaled him with the razor sharp claws on its massive paws. They dug deep into the targets stomach. Releasing his neck, all of the weight came down. He was slowly being dragged down the claws.

"W-wait" he tried to beg.

The beast wasn't listening. It only took it's free paw and dug them into the flesh. Right next to the first bloody opening.

He then proceeded to lower the whimpering man beast until his feet were on the ground. Taking a single hind leg it stomped right onto his feet. The bones could be heard crushing as the large limb crushed both.

Digging a decent rooting spot it growled. With a twist of its wrist it drove both paws up toward the ribcage, tearing the flesh in the process allowing the blood to flow freely.

It wasn't done.

With a howl it continued its merciless action. Twisting its paws inside the crying beast mans chest it latched. With both forepaws pointing outward it tugged. It tore his chest cavity open for all to see.

With a grunt it tossed the remains.

The Beta fell down dead.

Looking toward the remaining two it pulled back its lips, revealing the large teeth. Edd wondered if it was smiling or snarling. _Probably both for all I know._

The second and only remaining Beta charged forward. His claws and fangs outstretched. Ready to rend and tear into his enemies hide.

He quickly closed the distance between them. The fear was evident on his face like a theater mask.

As he reached striking distance the beast extended his arm. The Beta jumped over the sharp claws. Twisting and spinning he flew over the beast like an Olympian.

He landed on the beasts back.

Grabbing onto his waist with his legs he balanced himself. He started striking out wildly and blindly. He was acting like a wild animal when cornered.

He tore into the back and shoulders. He cried out with rage, fear and adrenaline.

The beast merely sighed.

Reaching behind to his back with a massive claw he latched onto his assaulter. Digging deep into the flesh he pulled.

With a cry of outrage and fear the assaulter came off. Landing in a heap he rolled onto his back.

The last thing he saw was a massive blur. The beast had crushed his head with his massive feet.

_Time for the finale_

The beast turned his attention toward the Alpha. He walked toward him, slowly, as if stalking him. _Like a predator and prey._

"**Not going to die like them." **Alpha cried.

_He has pried so he will continue to fight. _Double could feel it in the air. These were two beasts of legends. They were about to engage in a life or death battle. _This could last all night… _

The Alpha leaped forward. His arms were out, claws extended.

The beast reacted. Swinging his arm backwards he knocked the Alphas jaw off, literally. It flew toward Sarah.

There was a gurgled cry as it fell to its massive knees. It tried to stop the bleeding with its massive claw. All it did was make a bowl to hold its blood.

It fell down dead.

_Or five seconds._

"**He was right" **it spoke to Edd. **"He died faster and easier." **It proceeded to make grunts and barks. It was then that Double D realized what was happening. _It's laughing._

"Now that the big bad wolves are dead, we have to deal with the bigger and badder one."

Double D turned to the speaker. _Sarah!_

It was indeed Sarah. As well as a bloody A.W. who seemed to be losing focus. Her entire sife was bloody and her eyes were beginning to dull.

"GOOD LORD, You need help." Cried Edd

"Don't worry" she said "I'm one bad Larry" she spoke in lowered her tone "and I will comeback more powerful than you could possibly imagine." She finished with a hiss.

"What in Sam-hill are you talking about?" asked Edd. Her eyes seemed to regain some light at the question.

"Huh, I don't know anymore, I'm bleeding out here man." She spat. "Cut me some slack."

"**Now time to pay."**

Everyone turned back to the beast. It's massive stood over them with a dreadful gaze. It held no malice, but it also held no kindness.

"Okay, my life is yours." Spoke A.W.

Edd was confused. _Why is she so…selfless?_

"**No" **he spoke. **"You at deaths door"**

Double D's blood ran cold.

_H-he wants me._

"O-O-okay, a d-deals a deal." _I DON'T WANT TO DIE._

His instincts were telling him to run. That he should ignore his broken arm and ruined ankle. That he should ignore his heart and pride and back out of the deal. That he should save himself. That…

"**No"**

"What?" asked both Edd and A.W. _That only leaves…_

"**Her" **He pointed at Sarah.

"No" roared Edd "she had no part in the deal"

"**Her life" **he spoke.

"No take mine, take this girl's or even both" begged Edd, his fear of death now gone.

"D-Double D" cried Sarah "I'm scared"

There was nothing he could do. His leg and arm were so busted he couldn't run or fight. _We need…HELP!_

"Wait before you do anything, allow me to say" he looked around "Oh dear" he looked around and frowned "OH MY" he screamed and looked around again.

Then he smiled.

"**What?"**

"Just calling help" spoke Edd.

They turned to the direction of his gaze.

There stood a beast just as large as the one above them. The only difference was the red fur… and its large uni-brow.

**Review this chapter. The more I get the faster you know what happens. Also, next chapter you find out who A.W really is. You can send some guesses in the review if you want. Enjoy.**


	8. Kanker

I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy

**Kanker**

Double D was not comfortable. He had his eyes closed and he was being rocked back and forth. _Why am I in such an awkward position?_

Opening his eyes he saw that he was being carried. He was in the arms of A.W. _I should try to get her name. Wait where is_

"Sarah" it came out weak. He was surprised when he could barely hear himself.

"Go back to sleep Edd" Ordered A.W.

"But… where are we… w-where is she?"_I have to know._

"Sleep" she ordered in a more soothing tone. "I'll take care of you."

"I can walk" he tried to shuffle away forgetting about Sarah.

"No! You can't!" she snapped "Your ankle, I checked and saw that it was messed up." He couldn't deny it.

"Your sides" he countered. "You are in no better physical condition than I am."

"Just go to sleep."

With that order there was a fast shuffle as everything blurred in his vision. He felt the world spin as his head felt a large throb.

Then nothing

.

.

.

Howling was allDouble D could hear. It was getting closer… closer…clos-

"GUH"

He jolted from his laying position. That was a big mistake. He felt the room begin to spin around, and pain, lots and lots of pain. He couldn't focus his eyes or even think straight.

_I can't tell my left from my down. Wait…is that right?_

He couldn't keep up his thoughts too long. He could feel the bliss of unconsciousness pulling at his very being.

It finally re-claimed him.

.

.

.

He felt himself return toward consciousness.

_Where in the world am I?_

His surroundings seemed very familiar.

He was on a couch. There was a T.V. in front of him. As he looked behind he saw a window. Outside of it read.

"This is not good."

Park N Flush

He was in the trailer park. He was inside of a trailer.

He was in Kanker territory.

There was a tapping on his shoulder. Turning he saw the last, but still to be expected, person he'd hope to see.

It was May Kanker…In footie pajamas?

Handing him a hotdog?

What he did was purely instinctual. It was what he always did when faced with a Kanker.

"KANKER" he shouted.

He shifted his body and tried to run. It was a mistake he regretted as he fell to the floor.

This gave him a chance to look at himself. His arm was in a makeshift cast. The same with his ankle. And he was in his…underwear?

"Are you okay?"

He looked up and into the eyes of May and saw what he least expected.

Sincere worry

"I-I'm f-fine" he lied "old habits you know." In truth that fall had brought a lot of pain.

He looked at her and wished that he had kept his mouth shut. His statement seemed to have made her upset. She looked very sad. _Too sad from my obvious reaction alone _

"Let me help"

With just one hand she latched onto him and lifted. He felt like a toy as she sat him on the couch. Her doing it one handed actually made him feel a bit embarrassed. He was settled into his seat and was fairly comfortable. He rapped himself up as tightly as he could with one arm.

_Have always been so light, or is she that strong?_

They sat in an awkward silence which consisted of him eating a hot dog. After awhile he realized that she wouldn't do anything…at present. He decided to finally ask the question.

"Where are my clothes?" he needed to know.

"They are being cleaned?" she noticed his blush "You do know this isn't the first time I've done this to you, right?"

_Unfortunately _He nodded.

"What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here?"

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave you in the woods."

Edd was touched by her kindness.

"Where did you find me?"

"In the middle of the woods I-well you know."

That brought Double D down.

"She abandoned us then. I guess I couldn't have expected her to carry me too far with those wounds."

"Who are…?"

"DEAR LORD, THOSE WOUNDS." He shouted startling May. "DID YOU FIND ANYONE WITH ME?"

"N-no" she seemed confused at the question "just you and Sarah."

"SARAH! WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY?"

"She's fine" she answered calming Edd "She's…"

"I'm right here." There stood Sarah. She was in her trademark scowl. "And your yelling could disturb the whole trailer park."

To emphasize her point she motioned to the window. Looking out they all noticed the nosey neighbors peeking out.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah May fixed me up good" she answered "Thank god she saved us from those monsters."

That stopped his train of thought. He looked at May then Sarah then back.

"That was you? You where the one who saved us" _I knew she sounded familiar, but to be 'her'._ May only nodded.

"Y-yeah" she answered hesitantly.

"Was it all real?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, did you think we got hurt skipping?"

He had tried not to think on it. He tried to push it back deep into his mind. To make it a distant bad dream. They just proved it was all real.

What he did next shocked them. He laughed. Not the snickers he tries to hide or a small chuckle. It was a full out laughter of relief and joy. It lasted for awhile. When he finally settled May was the first to ask.

"What's so funny?"

"We survived." He answered as he regained his breath.

"Yeah and?" he decided to elaborate.

"We are still alive. We, three minors under the age of sixteen, are alive. We have just face creatures from legend. We fought these beings with just a silver pipe, an axe and one bullet." He looked them both in the eyes

They understood. They began to laugh as well. It was the kind of laugh done in a group. It was the kind of laugh that could only be used after a true life or death situation.

An epiphany hit Double D. That one thought had him silent. Then it came, the tears. The tears of guilt.

"Double D?"

"Those were true creatures and we defeated them but" he started to choke "we-we-we-killed them."

"Yeah but they tried to kill us." Spoke Sarah. She saw where this was going. Even for a nine year old she was aware. "If you didn't we'd be dead."

"I guess you're right."

"On a lighter note" she started "What did May mean it wasn't the first time she undressed you""

That caught him by surprise. He tried to explain but was too flustered. _For all of my intellect I can't tell her…_

"Its how we met" spoke May saving him. She then told them of their first meeting.

"May?" he called

"Huh?"

"What happened, after I passed out?" he asked

"Well…"

**I'm sorry but the next chapter will be better. And we will say good bye to two Eds. Review.**


	9. Edless

I do not own 'Ed, Edd N Eddy'

**Edless**

"There isn't much to tell" She started "After you passed out from the blood, pain, exhaustion…"

"Yes, yes I let myself get horrible injured." _I acted without thinking._

"No kidding" snorted Sarah.

"After that other…werewolf showed up they started making grunting and barking sounds." She paused. "I took this time to drag you and Sarah here; literally in your case, sorry if your back feels sore."

_It does._

"From what you said, it seems like they were… communicating."

"What were you two doing out there anyway?" May didn't want to be nosey but…WEREWOLVES. How can she not be curious?

"We were getting materials to start another scam…" he continued the story telling until they got to the problem…Eddy. Double D couldn't bring himself to finish.

"He sold us out." Growled Sarah "Good thing you're good with casting people up because when I'm done with him…"

After her rant she continued were Edd left off. Even to the part about Ed changing.

"What are you going to do?" May asked.

"First, I'm taking Sarah back home then I'll…"

"NO" she shouted "THAT'S MY BROTHER OUT THERE! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" _I really couldn't._

"How about we all go?" Offered May. "I want to see big Ed." The look in her eyes said she wanted to do more than just see him. _I hope she can restrain herself._

"Fine" She grumbled before looking at Double D. Her eyes softened "Double D." she called "I don't want to be an Ed anymore." She continued "I guess your back to being a trio"

After May and Edd gathered their cloths they were off items in hand. They took a bit of time to reach the woods because of their wounds.

"Okay, May are you sure this is the spot?" asked Double D. It was that he didn't trust her, it was that at times her mind rivaled Ed's. _There was that Valentine's Day it rivaled mine._

The area was completely empty. None of the bodies from the ordeal the night before were around.

"Yea" she answered unsurely, then pointed "You can see their large foot prints from yesterday."

"…I see more than from last night" Pointed out Sarah "heading in the opposite direction."

They heard it.

A sound they could never forget.

A howl

They paused and looked each other in the eye. As if some agreement was made they moved forward toward the sound. Edd in front and May in the back. Sarah in between incase of danger.

It was a quick walk to the junk yard. It could have been from the fear or their thoughts. Either way they all felt they had arrived too soon.

"You two stay here" Ordered Double D.

"Sure" His tone kept them from questioning him. "But if you take too long we're coming in after you."

He went in slowly.

He tried to be as silent as possible, unfortunately his wounds made that very difficult. He would constantly wobble and slip.

Every second he expected to hear the sound of a growl. A howl. Even a rapid thump of paws would do. Anything. All he received was silence.

Mind crushing silence

It built a fear worse than noise.

It was making him paranoid. _Has the perimeter always been this vast?_

"ED!" He called "ED, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Silence

He was half tempted to howl out like he had the night before every now and again. _It brought us great aid the first time. _Then he would remember. _Too bad for us that help turned out to be just as bad._

_Where would I go if… I_ _know_. He knew exactly where Ed was. It was the place they shared. It was a secret spot for the Ed's and only the Ed's.

The Retro Van

It was the spot where the Ed's met and plotted outside of their homes.

He limped toward its direction. As he neared it, he noticed a trail. It was of red drops, almost like a line of paint. Unfortunately he knew better.

_It's blood. Oh dear, hold on Ed. _He followed the trail.

He arrived at the van. It looked as abandoned as when they first found it. Sure they had tried to spruce it up but it _was_ in a junkyard.

The trail stopped at the back.

He stilled his resolve as he opened the door with his one good hand.

"G-good Lord" he whispered, barley hearing himself.

He saw a figure lying against the wall inside the van. It was still, wearing a green jacket. On top of his head rested the familiar red hair.

"Hey Double D, you found me." His green eyes met a single turquoise one.

He had found Ed, or what's left of him. Now he wished he hadn't.

His face was a mess of bruises and welts. He had a slash on his head, going through where he was missing an eye. It stopped at his chin.

His clothes were nothing but rags. They did nothing to hide his wounds. There were gashes all over his body. They had stopped bleeding but they were too numerous and too deep. He stomach had the worst one. Double D could have sworn he saw Ed's entrails.

Most of his left arm was gone, what was left stopped off halfway at his elbow. It looked as if had been chewed off, which after the night before wasn't too unlikely. The rest of his left arm was only holding on by the a few strips of flesh.

His right arm was covered in mud. It was obvious he had used it to drag himself to the van. Now it was being used to hold in his organs. It wasn't doing a good job of it.

Both of his legs looked as if they were completely mangled. His right looked to be twisted and crushed.

His right foot was crushed and missing most of the toes. His left foot was missing completely.

The worst and obvious problem was the chest. It held a large and rusty shrapnel hanging through his chest.

It was too close to his heart.

Everything pointed to one thing.

Ed was dying. He had too many fatal wounds on his body_. That doesn't even count the internal wounds he must be suffering._

He wouldn't live to see the end of the hour. _I doubt he even has that long._

"There goes the second Ed of the day." he spoke before laughing. "First Sarah quits and now you die." It was loud and weak, full of pain yet so hallow. It wasn't long before he was crying.

"I may be dying" he spoke "But I have enough in me for a final chat with my best friend."

**OKAY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. YOU ALL AREN'T GIVING ME MANY REVIEWS. ALSO I AM JUST MAKING THIS ALL UP AS I GO ALONG.**

**NOW REVIEW OR I KILL OFF ANOTHER MAIN CHARACTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy

Double D could only sit there. He felt as if he were suffocating. He felt like the world was coming down on him. He felt as if…

"Double D we need to have a serious conversation" Ed spoke tiredly.

Just like that his focus was on Ed. The tone he used couldn't be ignored. It wasn't the simpleton one he uses every day. It was the tone of someone not dying but instead demanded full attention.

"Yes" he calmed himself. "I'm focused."

Ed stared at him for a moment then eyed his bandages. It was the one on his arm where he was bitten.

"You were bitten" it wasn't a question.

"Yes" He winced. The reminder had also brought back the pain he had pushed aside.

"Take the bandages off." The same tone from before.

Doing as he was told he removed the one on his arm giving him a chance to see May's work. _Dear lord. _The wound wasn't bloody anymore but his arm was mangled and _painful_. There were a few rushed stitches but they were sufficient. _For now, they could tear soon._ The one that weren't stitched were showed the gaping pink flesh.

"I'm going to be ill." He started turning green.

It was a miracle Double D's weak stomach didn't give out on him.

Ed continued to stare at the wound but with sorrow. Leaning in slightly he took a large sniff of the air. He then gave Double D a sad smile.

"So May dressed your wounds for you" he stated confusing Double D "I can smell her tears in there."

"They're out front" he remembered "let me go and retrieve them."

"No!" he exclaimed "I don't want them to see me like this." He said as he tried to gesture toward his mangled body."

"How?" was all he could ask "How are you still alive?"

"Double D" he started "I am a werewolf."

"Since when, I know you have done unnatural feats but…"

"I am the first born child from my father's side of the family." He forced out. "The wolf genes come from him."

It was hard for Ed to talk about his father. He died to protect Sarah and Ed when their mother was away.

"Your father was a werewolf?"

"No, his blessing was skipped but he knew of it and recognized it in me."

"Does Sarah know and will Sarah…?" he left the question hanging.

"No she doesn't and she will be human unless given the blessing."

"How can you keep calling that curse a blessing, you're dying because of those monsters…" he was silenced by fearful sight.

The dark look Ed's eyes gave off was awful as he glared at Double D. It was a look that didn't belong on his face.

"Curse, you call being enhanced in every way a curse?" he growled "To be greater than any limited human a curse. To be given the power of the wolves a curse."

"I-" he didn't, no couldn't respond.

"If so, then you are cursed, even now your arm is beginning to heal. The change has started" he continued "Even _Eddy_" he spat out the name "knew a blessing when he saw one."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that-that that-"It felt as if he couldn't think of a name that was awful enough to describe Eddy, so he screamed_._ "_He_ was willing to leave all of us to those beasts" he looked Ed dead in the eye "_I_ was willing to die." His glare increased "I was willing to die for _you,_ your _sister_, for May, a _Kanker_." Taking a deep breath he calmed.

There eyes stayed on each other. It looked as if Ed was searching for something inside of Double D. _whatever it is I hope he finds it._ After a painfully silent minute he nodded at Double D and smiled his familiar goofy smile. _Whatever he found must have been good._

"Thank you" he spoke "for being there for my sister."

"Hey" he managed with a smile "we're Ed's, we are _supposed _to stick together and she _was _an Ed at the time."

"So Sarah really quit huh?"

"Yes, though why not tell her, or us?" He had to admit he was a little hurt.

"Eddy"

At his name he felt rage within himself grow. Now Double D understood, Eddy would have tried to profit of Ed in anyway.

"Why act like a… simpleton?"

"That was so none of you would question my behavior when I left to meet a challenge of an invading pack… and fun." He laughed.

The stared at each other again and shared a short but heartfelt chuckle. The tension that had built up was replaced by a lifetime of true friendship.

It did not last, just quickly as it had vanished it returned. What Ed stated next chilled him to the very bone.

"Double D" he spoke "the Cul-de-sac is still in danger from that pack."

"W-what?" he whispered.

"That pack will return soon for revenge" he strained "and I won't be here to fight them off."

"Who are they and what are we supposed to do?" he asked

"They are a _conquering pack _and_ you_ will have to fight them off." He started coughing up blood. _Not much time. _"I don't have long."

"Wait" he shouted "Don't werewolves have high speed muscle and tissue regenerative capabilities for damages?"

"…What?"

"…Super healing" he offered.

"Yes but these wounds are from multiple alphas and this" he gestured toward the medal shrapnel in his chest near his heart "is silver." He coughed again and shuddered. "Besides, there isn't a moon for the time being. It's taking every bit of will I have to stay alive now."

"Oh… you said conquering pack" He started "What am I supposed to do…" he was silence from the choking gasps.

"I don't have much time to explain." He spoke "There so much I won't be able to tell you."

"But-" Ed held out a mangled hand to silence him.

"You have the bite so you will become a werewolf." He stated as if that were obvious. "That pack is aware of this. They will try to make you join along with others or kill them?"

"I won't join" he stated before he knew what he was saying.

"Good" Ed sigh out in relief "if you had said any different I would have gutted you with the last of my energy." The way he spoke it left little doubt in Double D's mind that he would have. "You are going to have to find a way to deal with _it_ when _it_ comes and…survive."

Another coughing fit…

With blood

"Good lord!" He wasn't sure what to do. He knew his friend was going to die but he just couldn't accept it. "I'm going to be ill"

"Double D I have a few last requests…if you don't mind."

"Anything"

"Sarah" he started "I want you to take care of her, make sure she's safe." It hurt knowing he wouldn't be able to see his sister anymore.

"Ed" started Double D "I'm hurt." That confused Ed "You should know you never even needed to ask." That brought a teary smile to Ed's face.

"The Cul-de-sac has always been my home" he paused "You don't have to get involved if you don't want but…" he spat up more blood. "I'm _begging _you to protect it. The kids, they are going to need you to…" more blood

"I u-understand" he spoke not wanting Ed to strain. _But I don't know if I can. H_e seemed to accept the answer. "Anything else?"

He seemed to mule this question over.

"My jacket" he started "I want you to take it."

"I c-couldn't it's your favorite, I…"

"That is _why _I want you to take it" He reasoned "Please." He begged.

"I… will"

"Thank you" he smiled "and goodbye."

As he spoke those words he gave in.

His body started to shudder and convulse.

Then he went still…dead

He didn't know why he did it.

He could try to reason it on the change, but he'd know.

It was all him

He reared his head back

"AWWWOOOOOOO"

And he howled

This wasn't the cheap imitation

It was an echoing hum full of loss. This was an actual howl.

A wolf's how

**Farewell Ed. Review and some of the character could be spared. If not…**

"**AWWWOOOOOOO"**


	11. Always

I do not own 'Ed, Edd, N Eddy'

**Always**

He sat there for what felt like few hours or more, in reality it was only a few minutes. He couldn't believe it. His best friend, his only _true_ friend, was dead.

He waited. He waited for Ed to stand up, to stand up and live. He waited for him to get up and tell him that this was all some kind of joke. A joke or scam hatched by either him or Eddy.

He waited…

But nothing came.

Nothing but the pain he held back.

The sadness and despair Edd felt was like no other before. Even with all of it, there were no tears. He wanted to cry so badly but none came. Not a single drop.

Why

There was something he felt more than the intense grief.

Anger…

Rage…

_Hate_

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The emotion was so overwhelming that it easily triumphed over his grief.

It was all because of _him._

_ Eddy! Your selfish greed has gone too far… and I _will _make you pay._

As he looked at his friend lying so still he felt his anger subsided. It was so unnatural to see his friend so…lifeless. The once energetic Ed would laugh no more.

He couldn't stand it

_It's time to go, but first._

Moving toward his lifeless friend he began to remove the jacket. It was a bit difficult with only one good arm. That and Ed's body just laid there emphasizing on his obvious state.

When he finally removed it he got a good look at it. It was nothing but a rag, a bloody, shredded rag.

_Oh Ed…how you loved this jacket_

He would treasure it.

Always

Reapplying his bandages he stepped out of the van and looked around. He felt so alone, not just because the junkyard was empty.

He put the remains of the jacket on. It was large on his frame. I smelled like the foulest things one could imagine. The pockets were _full_ of the foulest things one could imagine.

He would…try to treasure them.

Sometimes

He felt as if there was something inside. The sorrow had returned, with a vengeance. It just continued to grow.

He couldn't hold it back, even if he wanted to. He let the tears flow freely. His cries of sorrows echoed through the empty and filthy area. He made no attempt to suppress the noise.

It all came to a sudden stop.

He had let out all that he could.

But it wasn't enough

But it would do…

For now

He slowly made his way back to Sarah and May.

His thoughts would return to his time with his friend, back to all of the crazy adventure or _Edventure_ as they called it. From there first scam to meeting the Kankers, it all came back.

He would treasure those memories

Always

He finally saw Sarah and May before they saw him. He stopped and eyed them both from the short distance. They looked restless as they stood there, waiting for him to return.

When they noticed him they looked at him expectantly. He looked between them, but his eyes lingered on Sarah.

May was able to see the conflict in his red eyes. She felt her own eyes began to tear up.

_Oh May_

She had been there for them. To help them in their time of need. Even after all the Ed's and cankers had been through. She had been there.

He would treasure her.

Always

How was he to tell her that her brother was dead? That she didn't even get to see him in his final moments. May would get over it, it was a crush. But Sarah, she had just lost family.

_Oh Sarah._

"Double…D?" asked May

"What's wrong?" asked Sarah "Where is Ed?"

Not even thinking he walked toward Sarah. Dropping toward his knees he scooped her into his arms. He ignored the protest of his body and hugged her with everything he had and more.

"Sarah…Ed was my best friend. He was like a brother to me, which would make you my sister." He started confusing Sarah "He saved all of our lives so we had best not waste them." he continued "If you ever need anything, ANYTHING I'll be there for you, always. I promise."

Sarah was confused. Why was Double D rambling on about him being her brother? He continued with being there like…someone… She looked at the remains of jacket he was wearing and the teary eyed May. Understanding dawned on her. She was very young but she wasn't a fool.

"No…no no!" she cried.

She began to thrash around in his arms trying to break free. To run to her brother and prove he was alive. He just held tighter, even as the stitches in his loosened. Edd held tighter.

Soon all of her attempts stopped as she just stood there in his arms. She couldn't take anymore. Grabbing on to him she broke down then and let all of her tears out.

He let her cry. He couldn't even offer her words of comfort. What could he possibly say to her? He felt May wrap her arms around him as she cried into his back. Edd's own tears soon joined in with theirs.

Soon all of the crying ceased. Sarah couldn't take it. She fell asleep in his arms. Picking her up, he continued to ignore the protest of his aching body. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form.

She was his family now. She was his last connection to Ed.

He would treasure her.

Always

He continued to say nothing. There was nothing to say. He made his way to the Cul-de-sac. May just followed closely behind him.

_Eddy_

His rage returned. It was because of Eddy.

He had to find Eddy for himself, for Sarah and May. But most importantly, he had to find him for Ed.

What he was about to do he would treasure.

Always

**Okay review. Next chapter is what you've all have been waiting for. Double D confronts Eddy.**


	12. Eddy

I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy

**Eddy**

They walked through the woods in silence. They passed the trailer park in silence. They arrived into the Cul-de-sac in silence.

However the cul-de-sac was not silent.

When they arrived they found a sight that enraged them both.

The Cul-de-sac kids were huddled in a circle. They were all focused on the same thing. They were focused on the same person.

Eddy

Eddy was standing as the center of attention, as he _always_ tries to be. He was speaking noisily to the other kids of the Cul-de-sac. It was obvious he had them enticed with whatever story he was telling.

He felt his blood boil as his heart started to beat faster. The hate was returning to him. It continued to grow at the sight of Eddy. He stood there, as arrogantly as usual, like a war hero.

_Can't be irrational… not now anyways_

Looking toward May he handed over the sleeping Sarah to her. Stepping forward, he could hear what they were saying. He decided to listen on what story Eddy made up as he slowly limped forward. _It's probably one to make himself look good._ Eddy didn't disappoint…for once.

"No way!" exclaimed Johnny 2x4 "How big did you say they were again?"

"They stood as tall as Rolf" continued Eddy

"Are you sure Sarah's not okay?" asked Jimmy with tears falling freely.

"I don't believe you dork" insulted Kevin

"Believe it shovel chin" stated Eddy "Those wolves tore into them." he added in fake sadness. If the others could hear it they said nothing.

"What about you?" challenged Kevin disbelieving it all "You seem just fine."

"I tried to fight them" he boasted "I even have the scars to prove it."

"Show Rolf these battle wounds" challenged Rolf "so that he may nurse the wound with the gas pack of…"

"Yeah dork" cut off Kevin.

With that challenge Eddy smirked darkly. This went unnoticed by all but the unnoticed Double D. He pulled the shoulder of his shirt down to show the bite.

The reactions from the children varied. They went from gasps of shock to looks of awe.

"What happened after that Eddy?" asked Nazz

"Yes Eddy" bellowed a voice of venom "WHAT! HAPPENED! NEXT?"

They all turned their sights toward an approaching and enraged Double D. None could believe he had just spoken would such hate. They were just as surprised to see that he was also alive. He was bruised, bloody and filthy but alive.

None more so than Eddy

"You're…alive?" he asked "How?"

"No thanks to _you!_" he continued forward "You TRAITOR! You-you-" he couldn't think of a word accurate enough so he spat in Eddy's direction. Everyone knew Double D did. Not. Spit.

Actions spoke louder than words anyway.

_Now, I can be irrational._

Running forward he punched Eddy in the nose with his good hand. The blow knocked Eddy to the ground as Double D continued.They could both feel the splattering marrow as the appendage broke.

"Dorky's blown a gasket" stated Kevin

Everyone was surprised at the display of violence. Especially since it came from Double D. He was the weak, cowardly pacifist.

"Do something" begged Nazz

"Sarah!" cried Jimmy on instinct.

Even while asleep she couldn't ignore him. "Jimmy!" On an instinct of her own she sat up in May's arms. Crawling out of May's arms she ran toward him.

They embraced in a hug that only true friends could share. It was filled with the innocence only children had. It was filled with the pain of loss and a fraction of relief.

It was enough to calm Double D's rage. If only slightly.

"The pip squeaks alive to?" asked Eddy

And the rage was back and the punches continued.

"Because of you…because of you Ed is DEAD" he shouted for all of the Cul-de-sac to hear. "Because of you Sarah lost a brother" he then whispered "so did I"

"How?" asked Jonny

"The short in stature Ed boy told us you were devoured by wolves." Piped Rolf

Stopping his assault he stared at the children. _So Eddy kept…slightly to the truth._ Turning back to his former friend he placed his foot on his throat. He added plenty of pressure, but not enough to kill.

"Did he also tell you that he turned us over to them?" Edd asked "That he deliberately handed us to the wolves and owners." He had to make it seem realistic or they would think he was crazy.

Eddy didn't like were things were going. He was supposed to be viewed as a hero. Now here were Double D and Sarah, alive and angry.

Using the time Double D was distracted he made his move. Swinging his arm as hard as he could he hit Double D in his sprained ankle. This caused pain to shoot throughout Edd's leg, bringing him to his knees. Standing up, he glared at the downed Ed.

"How did you escape them?" he raged "You should be bones now."

That _really _set Double D off. But he couldn't keep the grim smirk from forming.

"Thanks for telling them you swine."

"What?"

"PIG" He shouted "You callous condescending PIG." Gesturing toward the kids "you just admitted to the whole ordeal."

Eddy paled as he stuttered an excuse.

"I-I d-di-didn" he was cut off by a punch to the head.

"Come on pig we're not through" Shouted Double D "squeal fur us piggy, SQUEAL!"

Being the coward that he was he wouldn't go against anyone in a fair fight. Not even an exhausted and weak Double D, not while enraged.

Eyeing the area he searched for something, anything. The kids wouldn't help, that was obvious from their looks of rage and disgust. There! On the ground next to him was a broken branch. It was as thick as an arm but _its length will be difficult to control._

Eddy swung the stick wildly hoping to get Double D on the ropes. Double D knew he couldn't avoid it, so he continued forward. Raising his good arm, he took the full force of the blow at the center of his bruised sides. With the rage he felt, the pain faded like the rest he felt. Closing his arm and twisting his upper body he pulled the branch from Eddy.

Using all of his anger he slammed the end of the branch onto the ground. It snapped perfectly in two. This would make it easier to control.

Tensing his bad arm he pulled back and let it fly knocking Eddy down. On impact he felt the remaining stitches give away. The blood was now flowing freely from both of the remaining Ed's. He could feel the re-set broken bones re-break.

It wouldn't stop him…nothing would.

"Wait-" begged Eddy.

He had hoped some of his former friend was still inside. No such luck for Eddy. It was as if Double D had become some kind of beast. He wasn't interested in talk or knowledge like he normally was.

All he wanted was to get to the one who dared to awake the berserker in him. He wanted to get his arms around them. And. Make. Him. Pay. Unfortunately for Eddy, he was that him.

"SQUEL PIG!"

Double D put all of the force he could muster into his kick. He aimed the blow toward Eddy's knee cap. The blow sent out a spray of blood as the bones became visible. As Eddy laid on the ground crying and begging, Double D continued.

Now the Cul-de-sac kids saw what was happening. They thought that it would be a well deserved beating. Double D had no intention of stopping there.

"Some one stop him." Cried Nazz

"I'm not getting in that dork's beating"

"Neither are we, right plank."

Sarah stared at the sight in front of her. This wasn't the kind Double D that she had a crush on. It wasn't her new brother; this was someone who had no self control.

It made her angry. So she did what she always did when her brother made her angry.

"EDD" she cried "STOP OR I'M TELLING MOM!"

He stopped.

The cul-de-sac went still.

Sarah had just called him by Edd. True, it was his name, but it held more meaning.

"Edd be mindful to your sister" The silent May continued for her. "Isn't that what you promised?"

He stared at them, contemplating. All he wanted to do was continue to punish Eddy with all of his rage. It was if he couldn't get enough of his anger _out._

"Y-yes" he choked as he looked at himself "Goodness I'm a mess."

"Y-you'll regret-t this" started Eddy.

Edd stared at the beaten and broken boy. Even now as he lied in his own tears and blood Double D wasn't satisfied. _I don't think I could ever be._ He had to admit he felt a grim satisfaction at the sight.

"True Eddy" he calmly stated "I regret stopping, but that's all I regret."

"You don't know what you're dealing with" he laughed "they rewarded me for my efforts."

"I know" he replied

"W-what" Eddy paled from fear

"You thought we would be killed" he laughed darkly. Ripping the bandages off he showed Eddy the wound. Pass the raw and bloody flesh, bite marks were visible. Leaning forward he whispered "But you only made me stronger."

"Edd" whispered Sarah as he stared at the kids.

"Could someone please call for help?" he spoke in his normal tone "I am in need of medical assistance."

And he fainted

**THERE. DOUBLE D GOT TO EDDY, BUT DON'T THINK I'M DONE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE PROGRESS. **


End file.
